A Moment Last
by twinkystripes
Summary: This is a tale of a great love. A love surviving and living each moment, because you never know when that moment may be your last. Darien and his little bunny go through many obstacles but their love still stands strong.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm really excited about posting up this story! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give me some feedback on how it is. It starts out not as serious, but cute, I suppose, but then the plot twists. Thank you all for reading this. It really means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

The Moment Last  
  
By: dark strides

--------

* * *

There are many stories about everyday love, but, you see, I am going to tell a tale of great love. A love surviving and living each moment, because you never know when that moment may be your last.

* * *

------------

Darien Chiba was sitting in his room holding a dear picture in front of his sullen but smiling face. In the picture was the girl who saved him, if you would say. She held that special, beautiful smile, her eyes filled with dear love. Golden shinning hair giving her that unearthly glow. They were in an embrace, he and she, foreheads touching. One who brought their eyes upon this scene could tell this wasn't just an infatuation, but genuine care... it was love.   
  
Who knew that Darien Chiba could actually fall love? Wasn't he the womanizer of the town? Yes, that was the reputation Darien held before. He was out with at least three to four girls every week depending if he was in the "mood". Most girls knew about Darien's reputation, and the other women he might have on the side, but ignorantly thinking they could change his woman using ways. Others learned the hard way. Darien never really paid any attention to these girls, just as long as he got what he wanted, but alas, never did he feel that completeness he was always looking for in a woman.  
  
Now, as Darien looked at the beautiful picture in front of him he thought of the actual day when his "player ways" changed.

----------

Flashback-------------

---------

Yet again, Darien was on another date. This time it was with this skanky women, Beryl. She had flaming red hair, penetrating green eyes, and a wicked smile. That wicked smile of hers was what most called sexy... just to everyone else besides him. After a while of pesking for a date, he gave in. Honestly, he didn't want to be out with this girl, but this was his game.   
  
Darien needed to pick something up from Andrew so they stopped at the Arcade for a few minutes. There was no one in sight in the Arcade. Probably Andy was in the back somewhere. Darien looked around more and his eyes finally grazed over an innocent little beauty that was sitting on a stool happily drinking away her chocolate/strawberry milkshake, what she had everyday. Darien smiled. The only person who could ever make him truly smile.  
  
"Hey Meatball head!" he said unlatching himself from Beryl's protective grip.   
  
"Stuff it Chiba." Serena said calmly. She was so used to these fights that she didn't really have to explode anymore. Although her oh so annoying nick name still irritated her just a bit. She had to admit though, she liked it. For most women Darien either ignored or tried to charm, but with Serena it was different, and she knew it. This drew her towards him like an insect to light.  
  
"That wasn't a salutation last time I checked." he chuckled and smiled again. Why does she make me do that he asked inwardly.  
  
"Well then, Hello Mr. Chiba! HI! How are ya? Hey! Nice ta see ya, even though I prefer I wouldn't! What's up? Pleasure it is to see you today! Hey! ho! There, happy? Poor, poor nest head." She mocked turning to drink more of her milkshake. A light flashed in Darien's head.  
  
"So you take pleasure in seeing me?" he asked tauntingly, giving her that smile that made her knees weak. Serena paused unable to answer him. why does he always do this? she screamed in her mind. Finally regaining composure she took hold of herself.  
  
"What makes you think I take pleasure in seeing you?" Serena said raising her eyebrow, smirking. Flirting never came natural to her, but every time around him it seemed too easy. Darien chuckled a bit, and then readied to say something insulting.  
  
"Little girl, mind your own business and leave us adults alone. I'm sure you have a little play date for you when you get home." Beryl angrily said interrupting their 'conversation'.  
  
"Excuse me?!?" Serena yelled shocked, surprised at the lack of insulting in that insult. That kind of insult needed help, and Serena couldn't help but laugh at it. As Serena looked at this girl, she recognized her. She was the one who tried to hit on Sammy (AN: Yes I made Sammy older than Serena in this fic.) when they were out on a 'Brother and Sister' outing. She also hit on Serena's cousin, and some of her friends, a couple of her uncles, and her FATHER! (don't worry, her father just yelled at Beryl to go away)   
  
"You. Heard. Me." Beryl said each word with more force..  
  
"Hey girls, calm down now before things get out of hand." Darien said, but the two stubborn girls ignored his warning.  
  
"I've heard of you." Serena said simply smiling at her self, readying herself for a really good comeback.  
  
"A lot of people heard of me. I'm pretty famous around here you little tramp." Beryl said rather proudly.   
  
Serena was furious. No one calls me a tramp and gets away with it She said to herself.  
  
"I am not the tramp here." Serena said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"True, you couldn't get a man to be a tramp to begin with." Beryl scoffed.  
  
"Like I care about having many guys to be a tramp. You're the one -trying- to be a skank and always having to have guys around to make yourself feel good, even if they aren't worth it. You need a man, and I don't. There's a big difference between us." she said frustrated.  
  
"Little girl, I bet I have more charms, beauty, poise, and MEN then you'll ever have. Why do I need them to feel good? I satisfy myself by just looking in the mirror. I mean look at me; I'm here with practically the hottest guy in Tokyo, and look at you! You're this ugly, awkward, little girl who everyday wishes to be in my shoes. You have no potential, grace, ha, or even smarts. And what is with your hair!? It's the most childish hair-do I've ever seen. You will never ever be up to where I stand. You're worthless. You shouldn't even be allowed to be in the same room as me. You are beneath me." Beryl finshed an inch away from Serena's face.  
  
Serena began believing in Beryl's words.   
  
-I'm certainly not as beautiful as Beryl is. And her charms, intelligence, and gracefulness can out match mine any day. Maybe the way my hair is rather childish. I've had it since I was practically born. Maybe Beryl is right- Serena was sullen. A great sadness came upon her, and she was lost in the realization of these false pretenses. Just as she was falling into the impact of the words, a strong voice clamored her thoughts.  
  
"You have no right to say what you just said. Serena is gorgeous. Look at her you jealous hag! Her beauty on the inside reflects from the outside. She has natural beauty and charm. You on the other hand use excessive amounts of make up to hide that nasty face you really have. Come on, your cleavage is your so-called "natural charms" and you know it. Hell knows that's what you use to get guys to sleep with a whore like you." Beryl was fuming at this man who was defending the little brat.  
  
"You're taking her side?!" she screeched.  
  
"No need to scream, but yes I'm taking her side," Darien's eyes looked directly into Serena's and he knew just there he wanted to spend his life looking into those eyes. "She is graceful, you could tell whenever she walks and moves. Beauty is what surrounds her and, if you close your eyes, you could even feel from her…"  
  
He approached Serena slowly. Never did his eyes drift away. "The way she puts up her hair is perfect and unique just like her and I wouldn't want it any other way. She has the kindest heart, and is the best person, best woman I've met. " Darien finished softly. He could feel his heart beating faster as he moved closer.   
  
"You jerk!!!" Beryl flew from the scene in front of her, frustrated and yelling many profanities at almost every civilian of Tokyo.  
  
Serena's eyes left Darien's intense gaze. Her face flushed, and her heart was beating faster and faster.   
  
A moment passed and she was searching for something to say.  
  
".....You think I'm beautiful?" Serena asked barely audible with so much... so much something that she couldn't recognize.   
  
All he could do was smile. This gave him the courage.  
  
"Serena, of course your beautiful, especially in here " he said indicating towards her heart, "You're perfect in every way... and I wouldn't want it any other way." Suddenly arms incircled him. His heart was touched yet again by this little bunny. His little bunny.  
  
He looked earnestly at her, and she knew. She knew that he meant every word. And she also knew... She knew that his heart was just placed into her palms and it was her's for the taking, if only she would reach. And she did. With all the love, and desire she had, she pulled him down for something she's had been wanting to do since the first day she hit him with a famliar test sheet. She kissed him.  
  
Darien was taken aback but responded instantly. It was slow, and torturous. Both wanting more, but too scared to fall deeper than they already had. Shortly Darien deepened the kiss, giving into temtation and searching through every crevass of her soul. 

Needing air both left each other's embrace. Serena was so happy, but she was also even more scared than she was three minutes ago. Darien was a player. Out with many girls, and done more things than she ever had done. With tears forming in her eyes she looked away from him.   
  
"Darien... I don't want to get hurt. If im just one if your new projects then I have to leave." Serena said, simply picking up her stuff.   
  
"Serena, what do you mean?" he realized what she meant and paused, "You are different than all those other girls!" he said forcing her to look him in the eye. She wouldn't.  
  
"What makes me different?" she exclaimed, "There are so many other girls! Much prettier, smarter! So much! I don't understand..." Darien grabbed her arm as she was ready to leave and pulled her into another kiss. Deepening it at her will. She was melting. Always the reaction she had with Darien.   
  
-Darn teenage hormones!!!- she yelled in her mind.  
  
"I want you Serena. I've never wanted anything more, and I never will want anything else." he said with all his being. And his words were true.

---------

End of Flashback------------------

---------

That was a memory he would always cherish. The moment she changed him. His prayers had been answered in her.  
  
Darien then decided at that moment that it was time to change into his suit. He looked at his clothes laid out on the bed. A nice black suit, black tie and just a simple white dress shirt. Simple was what he wanted today to be although he knew that this wasn't going to be simple.

---------

---------

* * *

---------

---------

Thank you all for reading this! Hope you like it and please review for me! Thank you! THANK YOU!!   
  
You guys can e-mail me at if you want at I'd really appreciate it! Just like how much I appreciate you reading this silly story! I'm going to update pretty soon, really excited about this!


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone!!! thank you to night's soul and hopeless dreamer 1125 for reviewing!!! thank you all too for reading this!! it's summer vacation now, so i have so much time to spend on this. i actually wrote this fic when i was in the 5th grade, haha now im in high school. i'm just fixing it up a bit, making it more to my liking. i like the plot of it, so it was a good base .

this chapter isn't too long, sorry! but my next one would be somewhat longer than this one was! well get on to your reading!

The Moment Last

by: twinkystripes (formally known was dark strides)

Chapter 2

* * *

----------------

--------

Darien was frantically looking for his other shoe. He looked under the bed, but no where to be seen. Then re-checked the closet. Nope, not in there either. An image of where he put it last popped into his mind so he hurriedly ran to that spot, and while doing so tripped over many shoes that were left all over the floor. He banged up his knee pretty bad on that fall, and began laughing a bit. Soon enrupted with a huge laugh fit, and another memory of Serena filled his mind again.  
  
--------  
  
Flashback--------   
  
-------  
  
Serena and Darien were laying in the grass together with him laying on her stomach. She was gently stroking his hair unnoticed as she looked into the night sky. All seemed perfect. They had each other, and nothing then and there could desturb their being together.  
  
"Hey, you know that roommate I'm living with?" Serena asked after that moment of silence.  
  
"How can I forget? 'Darien, when are you going to introduce me to Brad Pitt?' 'Darien, have you been a model long?' 'How many movie stars have you seen?' 'Darien, why do you want to be a doctor, when you could always be a soap opera actor?' 'Darien, why aren't you answering ME?!'" He imitating the bird like roomate of hers.   
  
"Yeah, her!" She laughed exasperatedly , "I can't believe I'm saying this but she's really getting on my nerves."  
  
"Serena, you've been living with her for about, what, a year, year and a half? I can believe that you could stand her for that long. I can't stand her for even five minutes!"   
  
"DARIEN!" She giggled.  
  
"Hey, it's true and don't be telling me it's not."   
  
"She is somewhat annoying, but she's a good friend. I just can't stand another semester with her though." she sighed.  
  
"I have an idea!" Darien said sitting up really fast. Unluckly his doing so caused him to lose his balance, and Darien was rolling down the hill leaving Serena in a fit of giggles. She ran down after him and jumped on his fallen figure.  
  
"Owww!!! Serena!!" Darien winced.  
  
"Aww poor baby!!" she mused, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I think so, but back to what I was saying back up there on the hill." After that fall he still didn't lose his excitement.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked shaking her head smiling.  
  
"Why don't you move in with me? I mean, it's close to your college and all. It's okay if you don't want or anything. Just asking if you'd like to for convenience and all, but if you're totally against...." he said not trying to rush her into anything.  
  
"Darien are you SERIOUS?" She exclaimed interrupting him.  
  
"Well, yeah. If you don't want to, it's fine though. I don't to make a rush or something..."   
  
"Are you KIDDING?!" Darien looked a little panicked. He really did want Serena to move in and if she said no..., "OF COURSE I WOULD!"  
  
"Really?!" his eyes perked up.  
  
"Yup, when do I move in? Can we start now?" Serena was really excited about this.  
  
"Now?" Darien chuckled, "Just as long as there aren't that many questions being asked." Serena just stared at him and laughed along with him.  
  
He got up ready to walk over to Serena's apartment, but his knee stopped him.  
  
"What is it??" Serena asked concerned.  
  
"My knee really hurts!" he admitted whole heartedly.  
  
--------  
  
End of Flashback--------  
  
--------  
  
And after that day it left him with one of the biggest bruises ever on his body, and also the best decision they had made.They learned things about each other that they never knew before. Like when Serena first found out that Darien snores but only once in a while. And Darien found out that she sleep walks sometimes, especially when she's hungry when sleeping. You could find her asleep going through the refrigerator. And when she's most tired she snores, addition to talking in her sleep and drooling. But most of the time, he noticed, she was most beautiful in her sleep for that was when she didn't feel anything besides the joys of her dreams, and no pains of the world. That was the thing he most hated, her in pain. But most of all, that was what he most feared.

--------

----------------

--------

well yup that was it. short wasn't it? hope you guys liked it!! well there it is, and the next chapter is soon to come!!


End file.
